wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (TV Series)
Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! is the The Wiggles' 10th TV Series, which premiered in Canada on September 23rd, 2017 on Treehouse TV. It later began airing in the USA on October 9th, 2017 on Universal Kids, and finally in Australia on January 26th, 2018 on ABC Kids. It is the first series since Wiggle and Learn to be 22-minutes in the length, and the first series with the current generation to be this a length. Episodes # Hello Everyone # Bow Mobile to the Rescue! # Wiggly Radio # No Fleas Please! # The Wiggly Races # The Singing Barbers # A Wiggly Wedding # Dancing is So Much Fun # Numerals Are Nice # Yummy in My Tummy # Waltzing Matilda # Rock And Roll Preschool # Hot Potato # The Wiggly Opera # Clap Your Hands # Feather Fun! # Fly Through the Sky # Pigtail Polka # Soccer Fun # Dance With Emma # Enthusiasm # Simon Says # Henry Saves The Day # Dorothy's Tea Party # The Wiggly Plane # Do The Twist! Credits * Starring: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Written & Directed by: Anthony Field Carnival of the Animals * Music by: Camille Saint-Saens * Words by: Simon Pryce * Executive Producer: Paul Field * Director of Photography: Aaron Hill * Choreographer & Wardrobe: Caterina Mete * Production Manager: Kate Chiodo * Production Scheduling: Kate Chiodo, Caterina Mete * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Post Production: Tim Cheeseman, Aaron Hill, Gerald Holmes, Alex Keller, Leonardo Silvestrini, Yi Yin Trivia * This series premiered on Treehouse in Canada, with little announcement before airing. * Songs from several existing albums are used, but with new music videos. There are also new recordings of classic Wiggles songs (such as Henry's Dance), and concert footage recorded at various locations (including outside the Sydney Opera House on Australia Day). *Some footage used in this TV Series dates as far back as 2015 (such as concert clips from the Big Show! & CinderEmma Tour), though it was primarily filmed in early-2016 to early-2017. *Carnival of the Animals exists as a recurring segment. However, an earlier segment Dorothy the Dinosaur's Wonderful World, which was named after TV Series 3, originally intended to be used but it wasn't. *The Little Wiggles returns as a segment, with Maria and Antonio Field returning as Little Emma and Little Anthony from The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra!. *Wigglehouse's interior is very different from Ready, Steady, Wiggle!, though the exterior remains the same, the Wigglehouse at Dreamworld. *This TV Series marks the debut of the Bowmobile. Gallery Intro File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!(song)1.png|A ferris wheel File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!(song)2.png|Emma File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!(song)3.png|Lachy File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!(song)4.png|Simon File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!(song)5.png|Anthony File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!(song)6.png|Captain Feathersword File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!(song)7.png|Dorothy File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!(song)8.png|Henry File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!(song)9.png|Wags File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!(song)10.png|The Wiggly Group File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!.png Outro File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits1.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits2.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits3.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits4.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits5.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits6.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits7.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits8.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits9.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits10.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endboard.png Promo Photos Th (17).jpg|The Wiggles in a white promo 22498857_10156027250322018_8617789236209604421_o.jpg|Emma and the Bow Mobile in a promo picture WIggle Wiggle Wiggle_web.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture BigRedCar(2017).jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" WWW_PromoB_2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture 26815328_10156296766247018_4848329914838910775_n.jpg|Emma and The Singing Barbers 26904468_10156302282302018_3604785873892028127_n.jpg|Emma in the Bow Mobile 27173500_1163007167169579_4631457046043470241_o.jpg|The Wiggles and the fairies of Wiggle Town 27332279_1800468859977746_1850723381350501886_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword 27067352_1759551004095161_1696813775321315697_n.jpg|Simon and Lucia Field 29791975_10156516183332018_8747652164840587264_o.jpg|The Little Wiggles in a promo picture 17038627_10155284005967018_1174550690330093110_o.jpg|The Wiggles and Carla Qualtrough WiggleWiggleWiggle!TVSeriesPromo6.jpg|Emma Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Series 10 Category:2017 Category:New Wiggles Category:2018